An Unexpected Meeting
by fionaxfrancinexphoebe97
Summary: an unexpected meeting that leads to romance ... well just read it


Kole was running as fast as she could, not caring where her feet will lead her to.

**flashback**

_The titans so-called leader, Robin, was giving a warm welcome party to some of the Honorary Titans who'll be staying at the tower and help the other titans defeat the villains—whose number have been surprisingly increasing—in Jump City._

_Just then, at the middle of the party, Hypnotiod, a new villain, that seems to be controlling people with the use of hypnosis, attacked with some hypnotized citizens of the city._

_The titans went and spread out, making their way through the hypnotized citizens to get to Hypnotoid's hiding place and stop the hypnotizing rays._

_The hypnotized citizens, who are clearly not conscious of what they are doing, are given super strength and minds that tell them to do what it takes to defeat the titans._

_The hypnotized citizens are now fighting with all their might, not caring whether they will kill someone or not. _

"_Ok titans, we are left with no other choice but to---" Robin was cut off by Beast Boy who said "Beat the citizens to a pulp?" "Uh, yeah. But make sure not to kill anyone!"_

"_Roger that" the other titans said to their communicators in unison._

_And there they are, fighting their way through the angry mob._

"_Gnarrk!" Gnarrk said, after he and Kole was able to fend off some of the citizens. "Good job Gnarrk!" Kole said._

"_Whoa!" Kole exclaimed when a hypnotized dude tried hitting her with a club. She was able to dodge that but, as a result, hit Gnarrk square on the forehead instead, knocking him down, unconscious._

"_Gnarrk! Gnarrk! Wake up!" Kole said. Gnarrk didn't budge. 'Oh, this is useless!' she thought. 'I got to make a run for it!'_

**end of flashback**

And now, Kole was running with all her might with the crazy hypnotized club dude chasing after her. She ran and ran until she went in a forest and met a cliff and almost fell in. Fortunately, she was able to stop at the end of the cliff and backed away a few steps. Good for her but not for the club dude! He ran and ran, and went straight for the cliff and fell (Oh, poor clueless citizen of Jump City).

There was a large SPLASH!! (Obviously, there was water down there) she was pretty much sure he wouldn't be coming back for a while now.

She also noticed that the other titans had reached Hypnotoid and was already defeated. _'Whoa, I guess that wild chase with that club guy took long enough.'_ She thought. _'Well it's time to go back now.'_

She walked out of the forest, which took something like forever. _'Oh dear.'_ She thought. She walked again, trying to find her way out. Then she realized she was walking around in circles. _'This cannot be good.'_

"*sigh*. That's it! I'm really stuck in here forever!" Kole said while sitting on a log, totally defeated. Just then she saw some squirrels running towards a specific direction. "Huh? I wonder where they're going? Hm .. ah! Maybe they know the way out of here!"

So with that, she followed the squirrels, which led her to an open field near the pier, a place that she heard was good for fishing . . . and for watching the sunset. It was about time now.

"Beautiful . . ." she mumbled when she saw the breathtaking scenery. Just then, she heard the most beautiful song she ever heard. She followed the sound, looking for its source. Finally, she reached the place where the sound was coming from: A blonde boy with green eyes who was sitting near a tree and playing the guitar. He seems to be enjoying himself. There were flowers and animals around him. Squirrels, chipmunks, birds, rabbits, deers, bears, cats, dogs, you name it.

She stayed close---but kept her distance---and sat down. The boy, not noticing Kole closed his eyes and felt the rhythm of the music. Kole did the same. The music suddenly stopped and Kole opened her eyes just to see the lad staring at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to surprise you! I was just lost in the forest and the squirrels led me here . . . Ah I'm really sorry. I'll leave now .." Kole said, standing up and turning around, ready to leave for the tower, when somebody grabbed her elbow. Steadily but gently at the same time.

She turned around, seeing the boy smiling at her and shaking his head. "Huh? Oh, it's okay for me to stay?" she asked and the lad nodded. "Oh thank you!" she said.

He sat back on the ground and patted the space beside to him, inviting her to sit next to him.

Kole smiled shyly and sat next to him and said "Oh I'm sorry, I forgot my manners. I'm Kole . . . And you are?"

He looked at her, then looked down and was silent for a moment. After a while he looked at her and pointed at his throat and shook his head apologetically.

"Oh I'm sorry, you can't speak?"

He shook his head and smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know!" Kole said. "I---" she was cut off by the boy who put his finger near her mouth and smiled.

Kole blushed slightly and said "Sooo . . . . What will I call you then? I really don't like calling people 'hey'."

He chuckled slightly (no sound of course, just a laughing face duh) and picked up a stick and started writing on the ground.

"J-E-R-I-C-H-O" Kole repeated what he was writing on the ground. "Je-ri-cho. Jericho. That's your name?" she asked and he nodded. "Okay Jericho, I'm Kole." She said once more and offered her hand. He took and shook her hand happily.

"Uhm . . . will you play some more?" she asked

He nodded and picked up his guitar and played some more.

"That was wonderful . . ." she said

He smiled and mouthed _'thanks' _

"Oh wait, I think I might have something here for you . . ."

Jericho looked at her curiously and waited for whatever she was going to give him.

"Ah, here it is!" she exclaimed handing him a blank notebook and a pen.

He stared at it and started scribbling something down. _'thanks :)'_

"Oh, that's nothing . . ." Kole said. _'do you want to watch the sunset with me?'_ he wrote. "S-sure . . ." Kole said, blushing.

They walked to the dock at the pier, sat down and enjoyed the scenery.

"It's beautiful . . ." she mumbled.

'_yeah . . . just like you' _he wrote but the last three words smaller than the first one but that didn't prevent her from reading it.

"Thanks." She said while turning scarlet red. "You're pretty cute too you know . . ." she said, her voice getting smaller by the second.

Jericho looked at her then blushed and wrote _'thank you'. _Kole blushed furiously.

There was silence between the two, while watching the sun sink down.

"Ah, I guess I should be going . . ."

Jericho suddenly grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a kiss.

"Jericho . . ?"

Jericho looked at her with big puppy-dog eyes. _'please don't go!'_

Kole was a bit shocked and while she was in that state, Jericho pulled her into a kiss once more.

'_I love you . . . I know this__ quite shocking because you just met me but ever since I saw you in the party I've been thinking about you all day . . .'_

"You're . . . A Titan??"

'_yeah . . .'_

"Oh, I-I don't know what to say . . ."

'_how about "I love you too"?'_ he wrote, showing his mischievous, flirty side (I know, it's OOC but you gotta admit, it's kinda cute isn't it??)

"Okay then, I love you too." She said as she pulled him to a kiss.

***the end***

* * *

sooo ... whaddya think?? it's my first fic so please go easy on me ... R&R


End file.
